Shadows Of A Mask
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Rosalie is so sick of high school. She is sick of the cliches and everything else that is revolved around that.


_**Shadows Of A Mask**_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary-Rosalie is so sick of high school. She is sick of the cliches and everything else that is revolved around that. _**

**_A.N. This story is based on highschool, it's about the way people lose themselves to be accepted. I've seen some of my best friends pretend to be someone else so they can be accepted. And I'll admit it, I have pretended to be someone else. The thing is after you start pretending, you forget who you really are. _**

_**-*****-**_

_"I hate high school. I'm so sick of it. I mean who would want to be repeating the _exact_ same thing over and over again all their lives." _Rosalie Hale sat in her art class, she truly did love art just she never had any inspiration to draw. Her "sister" Alice Cullen was sitting beside her, she was currently lost in her own work her hand was moving the pencil in a flash across the paper. Rosalie looked around the classroom everyone seemed to have their minds set on drawing. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, 30 minutes until class ended.

"Miss. Hale you haven't even started." The shocked voice of the art teacher, Mr. Simpson sounded from behind her.

"I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything to draw."

"Well I hope you think of something, that way you can draw it in your detention after school. This counts for a lot of your first term final. " He smiled and walked away to look at some else's work.

"Rose just draw something." Alice said looking up from her work

"I don't know what to draw." Rosalie shrugged and looked at Alice's almost complete picture, it was a drawing of a Gothic fairy.

"That's beautiful." It suited Alice.

"Thank you. I better get started on my report now." Alice walked away for a second before coming back and started writing.

"Class finish whatever your doing and clean up your area, the bell is going to ring for lunch soon." Mr. Simpson announced. Rosalie started to clean her area up, the paper in front of her was still blank, she couldn't think of anything. Soon the bell rang and everyone left the room, Alice walked over to Rosalie and they made their way out of the class.

"Miss. Hale remember your detention after school." Mr. Simpson reminded them as the left. Rosalie rolled her eyes and nodded, before walking with Alice to their lockers. After putting their books away, they made their way to the cafeteria. After grabbing something to eat their walked over to the table where their family sat. Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale were the only ones sitting. Alice kissed Jasper before taking her seat next to him. Rosalie looked around for a second.

"Where's Emmett?"

"I don't know he was in English." Jasper said

"Hmm." A few minutes later Emmett came into the Cafeteria and walked over to their table.

"Hey babe." He said as his sat down and kissed Rosalie on her cheek

"Hey where were you?"

"Oh Mrs. Rayna wanted to see me about my last essay I forgot to hand it in."

"Oh." They all sat in silence for a few minutes, everyone seemed to be staring at them.

"Uh, you need guys need to ride with Eddie here after school." Rosalie told them

"Why?" Edward asked

"Because Rose got a detention." Alice filled him in

"For what?"

"I spent my art class daydreaming instead of working on my final. And I didn't know what to draw." Rosalie said

" So what are you gonna draw?" Emmett asked

"I don't know."

"Draw this." Jasper said "Draw high school. Draw life."

"Draw life." Rosalie repeated before thinking about that idea. She looked around the cafeteria, everyone had a spot, whether it was a spot with the jocks, the cheerleaders, the preps, the nerds, or the freaks. Everyone had a spot. Rosalie smiled she had the perfect idea.

"Thank you Jasper. That's the best idea ever." Rosalie stood up and gave Emmett a kiss and excused herself. She left the cafeteria and everyone watched her as she left.

She truly hated it. Everyone gawked at her when she walked through the halls, like she was too superior of them. Like they weren't worthy enough to walk her ground, it made her sick. She ignored their looks and made her way to the art room Mr. Simpson was inside drawing at his desk.

"Can I work on my picture till the end of lunch?" She asked when he looked up

"Sure." Rosalie walked to her desk and took out of clean sheet of white paper, she sat their for a second before she started drawing. By the time she had drawn half of it the bell rang, she quickly packed her stuff and headed to her science class. Once her three after noon classes ended Rosalie walked to her locker said goodbye to Emmett and her family before walking to her art class. Two other students were staying as well, they were both in different grades, Rosalie ignored their looks and went to her desk, she work on her picture until she was satisfied. When it was complete, Rosalie was shocked it was perfect, in the middle of the paper was a masquerade mask. It was designed in a dark gothic theme and was coloured in a dark purple and black. It was absolute perfection. She quickly signed her name in the corner and grabbed a separate line sheet of paper. Now she had to write an report about her art work, and answer why she chose that particular thing to draw. She quickly glanced at the clock, it was 4:00.

_Rosalie Hale **A Mask** Art class _

_I hate high school. I hate the way everyone stares at me, like a piece of meat. It's truly disturbing. I hate the way nobody tells the truth. Everyone hides who they are, including me. I drew a picture of a mask because I didn't know what else to draw. But when I look at my picture, I see a bunch of unknown secrets that are hidden in the shadows. _

_In high school, there are the five categories, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the prep, the nerds, and the freaks. Most people when they first see me, think I'm a cheerleader, because I'm blond. I'm not though. I must be stupid because I'm blond, I'm not though. My Boyfriend Emmett, must be into sports because he is strong, but he's not. My brother Jasper must be emo, because he is pain all the time, he's not though. Edward is a nerd because he likes to learn, he's not though. And Alice she must be weird, because of how she acts, she's not weird. Everyone looks at my family like were freaks, because A: none of them know us, B: no body's ever tired to. _

_Everyone categorizes someone by something, and we put up these fake masks, until we are excepted. _

_A Mask _

Rosalie put down her pencil and read the whole paper over again, she fixed a few grammar mistakes before handing it in to her teacher. Mr. Simpson took the paper and her picture. He seemed pleased.

"If you want to wait about five minutes you can have your mark."He said before walked to his office one the other side of the classroom. Rosalie walked back to her desk and packed her stuff. She sat down and waited for Mr. Simpson to come back out. He walked back out of the office and over to his desk, Rosalie got up and went over to him, he hand he a report and her art work.

"Thank you." She said before leaving his classroom. She walked towards the front entrance and stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at her report. Sitting on her report was a fat C in a bright red marker. She couldn't believe it. She continued to way to her baby and drove home. When she entered her house she slammed the door shut, Esme came running over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked while checking to see if Rose was hurt, like any caring mother would do.

"I hate him." She hissed, she handed Esme her art work and the report. Rosalie made her way over to the sofa and sat herself down on the couch, Esme followed while reading the report.

"This is amazing Rose."

"I know and my art teacher failed me practically."

"It's a C not an F."

"You don't understand, he's been giving me C's all year. It's not gonna add up to much by the end of the year."

"Oh sweetie don't worry to much about it." Esme said giving a motherly hug. "If it means anything I really love it."

"Thanks Esme." Rose stood up and took her artwork and walked upstairs to the bedroom she and Emmett shared, their room was empty. She sighed and walked over to Alice and Jasper's door, she knocked and entered once she heard a "Come in"

"Hey Alice." She said as she entered her sister's room.

"Hey Rose. How was detention?" Alice called from her closet

"It's was fine. I hate that teacher."

"Why what happened?"

"Here look." Alice came out and took the paper's in Rose's hands.

"This is beautiful and he gave you a C?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry Rose. For the record I love it."

"That what Esme said but thank you." Rose took the paper's back "Where's Emmett?"

"He went hunting with Jasper about an hour ago. They should be home soon."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I went with Carlisle and Esme yesterday."

"Oh. Well I'm gonna go take a shower." Rosalie left the room and walked back in to her room, she grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Once she finished her shower, Rosalie got dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark purple long sleeve shirt. She quickly blowed her long blond hair dry before heading back to her bedroom. She exited her room and walked back downstairs, she could hear the voices of her family, walking into the living room she smiled, when she noticed everyone was there. Her "Mother and Father" Esme and Carlisle were sitting comfortably on one of the couches together and her "sister and brother" Alice and Jasper were sitting on a one person chair with Alice in Jasper's lap. Her other "brother" Edward was sitting of the ground with his back against the coffee table, and last her gaze fell on her husband Emmett was sitting by himself on a different couch, he was laughing at something on the TV, Rosalie walked over to him and seated herself in his lap. He happily wrapped his arms around her, she turned her attention to the TV, they were watching some horror movie. Her family laughed as some psychopathic guy chopped some innocent girl's head off, she hated this movie it never made any sense. But she would gladly watch just to be able to be with her family. Edward smiled at her, damn she forgot her could read her mind. He chuckled and turned his attention back to the TV. She felt Emmett kiss the top of her head, she smiled and turned to face him.

"What was that for?" She asked

"Nothing, just felt like it." He smiled and kissed her on the lips this time, before she could respond he pulled back. "I love you Rosalie."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him, which he gladly returned. Eventually the pulled away from each other and continued watching the movie with their family.

**-*****-**

**_A.N. I hope I didn't offend anyone by saying something in the story. This is more based on what has happened in the past school year for me, I had to do that art project and I basically wrote that kind of report and drew that picture. I got a C on the project. It was very sad. _**

**_P.S-The art projects: for Alice I chose a Gothic fairy because Alice is referred to a pixie like person and yet there "monsters" so the have a dark side. I don't know it just made sense a dark pixie/Fairy. _**

**_As for Rosalie I think the report pretty much explained her choice of art work. Once again a Dark Gothic Mask. _**


End file.
